WWE NXT
WWE NXT, often referred to simply as NXT, is a professional wrestlingpromotion, a division of the American professional wrestling promotion WWE. It is based in Winter Park, Florida. While its original purpose was to serve primarily as a developmental division for WWE, NXT has come to be viewed by wrestling writers and fans as its own distinct entity - effectively as a third brand complementing Raw andSmackDown. Originally holding its shows primarily in the Orlando, Florida area, NXT expanded its reach as time has gone on, having embarked on national and international tours, being praised for its high quality of wrestling, captivating storylines, and the opportunities they afford female wrestlers as opposed to on the main roster; the latter of which has led to a change on how women's wrestling is portrayed in WWE. History In August 2012, WWE ceased operating Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), its developmental promotion in Tampa, Florida, and began running all of its developmental events and operations at Full Sail University under the "NXT Wrestling" banner. WWE had been using the NXT name for a television program featuring rookies from FCW competing to become WWE main roster members, though the reality television aspects of the show had been dropped earlier in 2012; WWE NXT now serves as the primary television program for the promotion. On February 27, 2014, NXT held its first live two hour special event called NXT Arrival, which was also the first live in-ring program broadcast on the WWE Network. Eventually, WWE scheduled more live two-hour special events. In 2015, NXT promoted its first live events outside of Florida, with an event that was held in March in Columbus, Ohio. In late February and March 2015, several former NXT trainees previously working within WWE developmental system alleged misconduct by head trainer Bill DeMott, with Judas Devlin and Brandon Traven publicizing complaints which they claimed they had submitted to WWE management about DeMott back in March 2013 when they were still employed with WWE. Meanwhile, other ex-trainees like Briley Pierce, Derrick Bateman, and independent wrestler Terra Calaway also made allegations in 2015, while previous allegations made in 2013 by Chad Baxter and Chase Donovan were also noted. They accused DeMott of making trainees perform dangerous drills, physically assaulting and bullying trainees, using homophobic and racial slurs amongst other derogatory terms,1316 and condoning sexual harassment.14 WWE released statements regarding some of the claims that came to light in 2013 and 2015 saying that investigations were done and no wrongdoing was found. On March 6, 2015, DeMott denied the allegations but resigned from WWE "to avoid any embarrassment or damage" to the company. Championships and accomplishments Current championships Other accomplishment(s) Roster Male wrestlers 'Female wrestlers' Other on-air personnel Referees Authority figures # ^''' Michael Cole acted as Interim General Manager of NXT while William Regal recovered from neck surgery. Television show '''TV Series NXT's eponymous television program is broadcast on the WWE Network in the United States. The show features wrestlers from NXT and WWE. From 2010–2012, WWE aired a previous version of NXT which consisted of pairing "Rookies" with WWE main roster members (known as "Pros"), with the pairs competing in challenges until there was one sole winner. The winners of the show were Wade Barrett (Season 1), Kaval (Season 2), Kaitlyn (Season 3) and Johnny Curtis (Season 4). After NXT Redemption (Season 5), the show was replaced by the current developmental program. Production NXT, in its original format, was taped in large venues before the SmackDown tapings from 2010–2012. When WWE revamped the show, they moved the tapings to Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida, with the venue known as Full Sail Live. WWE started taping NXT in Florida on May 17, 2012. Tickets are available free for Full Sail students; general admission for non-students is $10. NXT TakeOver specials References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WWE_NXT